A New Journey Begins
This series was created by me. First episode of Terra's: Johto Quest. Story The Story begins in a small town called New Bark town where a 15 year old girl wearing a red and brown shirt, grey pants and white tennis shoes is getting ready to start her Pokémon journey, when his mother walks over to him with his back pack. Dawn: "I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you that you're fulling your dream of being a Pokémon Trainer James and I love you and will be cheering you on when you reach the Johto League." Terra looks at her mother and nods as she gets his backpack and puts her hat on and then starts to head out but not till her little sister who is at the age of 14, runs to catch up with her Sister. Tina: I'm coming to Terra my dream is to become the best Pokémon Coordinator like mom and grandma, and I'm gonna do that by tagging along with you. She smiles and nods at her little sis and they both head out as their parents look on. At Professor Birch's lab Jason and May are there getting their starter Pokémon as Terra and Tina walks into the room. Terra: Hey, guys. Jason and May are happy to see their friend and her sister. Tina: I'm here for my starter as well. She got a Pokeball and pops out is a Chikarita and it looks at Tina. Tina: So, Chikarita you wanna be my partner. Chikarita looks at Tina and smiles. Chikarita: Chika. They smile at Tina and her new friend getting along. Terra: Well we better get going. Terra, May, Jason and Tina leave the lab and the town. End Scene Theme Song: ♪ Everybody wants to be a master. Everybody wants to show their skills. Everybody wants to get there faster. Make their way to the top of the hill. Each time you try gunna get just a little bit better. Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder. It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Everybody wants to make a statement Everybody needs to carve their mark Stand alone at the victory circle Stick the claim when the music starts Give it all you got You can be the very best ever Take your best shot And what you learn will come together It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in) It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see) It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude) But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto It's a whole new world we live in. It's a whole new way to see. It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude. But you still gotta catch 'em all And be the best that you can be Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto Eee-yay Oooh, Oooh Pokémon Johto Pokémon Johto! ♪ Episode 1: A New Journey Begins Narrator: After leaving New Bark Town Terra, May, Jason, and Tina are ready to begin their Pokémon journey through Johto. Terra with Pikachu on her shoulder is walking with her friends to the next city as they're traveling, they come across a Nidoking eating an apple. Jason: Wow, that's a Nidoking. Characters Trainers Allies Trivia Notes Background Information